Strip and Choose
by Rebelle Boss
Summary: Kai and Tala come to the UK with the team, as they get checked out by every girl as they pass 2 girls, that completely ignore them which wasnt they expected what do they do? Lemon Warning! ONESHOT! (More of Kai)


**Strip and Choose**

* * *

This is a **One shot **and its was a request from a buddy, that person is one of my mates that dosent have a user on this but reads stories off here. I hope you like it beware **Lemon Warning! **Gave you a Warning and now you've been warned! =P Laters! xXx's

* Oh and i do take request's just give me a PM and i'll get to you! I dont do Yaoi and I do Kai or Tala OC.

* * *

**Hard, Rough but Love?**

* * *

It's been 3 days since The Blitzkreig boys been at London as, they was followed by british fan girls as some even, put there boyfriend out of the way while they chased after, the boys as Kai found them really annoying as he noticed, that everygirl they go pass they would get checked out or, they would try to get in a coversation with the boys.

Kai and Tala was out for the day as, they try to put a cover disguising themselves into a different outfit as kai wore Black baggy trousers, a black tank top showing his abs and a black leather jacket yes he likes the colour black, as tala wasnt that different but he wore black smart trousers a white shirt and a hoody.

As they walked around they did get attention from some girls but not, as much as they would get before as they would, of been populated by them or maybe claustophobic!

Kai walked with Tala through the park as the two notice two girls going pass them completley ignoring them or even checking them out as Tala raised a eye-brow and eyed on the Brunette who had gorgeous mid-green eyes. As Kai was surprised the two girls didnt check them out as kai liked what he see if he liked it he would want it.

Kai turned around to see the Beautiful Midnight Blue haired one as she had Birght Neon Blue eyes, as kai and tala saw the backs of the girls not getting, a clear view from the front the two nodded at each other and smirked.

The two boys turned around to see some other boys that was wanting the girls, as kai was even more eager why the girls was already on some boys, plate.

"Kai look behind, those two been eyeing them two ever since" Tala said as kai did a pretend move to look behind as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Yeah, but why are they boys so hungry for them?" Kai asked as he smirked at tala as his grin turn into a smirk.

"We are too! But it looks like they been turned down before by them" Tala said as Kai nodded as tala and kai walked behind the two girls.

**xXx**

Tala walked by the brunette as he slid his hand around her smooth waist as she was startled to see who it was as, he put a finger on his lips for her to be quiet.

"What the-" She said as she was cut off into a kiss as it was unexpected, but she returned it as she eyed from the corner of her mouth seeing her ex-boyfriend who wants her back as she swooped her hands around his neck deepening.

As for Kai he walked behind the bluenette as he picked her up putting her legs around his waist as he held her up, as she was light for kai to pick her up as kai winked at her as she got the idea as kai, kissed her neck moving up to her lips as they both meet as kai deepened the kiss asking for enterance as she surprisingly let him as both saliva mixed as the bluenette opened her eyes looking if the other 2 guys was gone as they were.

The Bluenette broke the kiss getting off kai hips as tala and the brunette was done too!

"Urm... Thanks for that, i think they'll be in for a surprise" The Brunette said as she walked off with the bluenette as they was confused of what just happened.

"Thats weird after a kiss like that, aren't you supposed to be tired?" Tala asked as he was thinking wondering how they still had energy.

"Man what she did with her tongue was amazing, she weigh's like a feather" Kai said as tala chuckled as he did feel the same with the brunette.

"I say we go after them they havent repaid us!" Tala said as Kai smirked going in the direction were the bluenette went as the two friends seperated in there own directions. While Tala went were the Brunette went catching up to the girl he desire's to have forever, same for kai as he'd do more for her than she'll think!

Kai went in his direction coming to a road full of rich houses and mansions while kai saw the bluenette texting on her phone as, she walked slowly in a pace kai could get to quickly.

"Hey, weres my repay?" Kai said as he stood infront of the bluenette as she stopped in a halt.

"Were's my sorry, for picking me up?" She questioned as kai smirked at her behavior as she had attitude he liked.

"You like being stalked huh?" Kai said as he raised a eye-brow.

"First of all i dont know who you are? And your stalking me" She asked as kai was surprsied she didnt, know him.

"Kai, Kai Hiwatari 19 you?" Kai asked as the girl finally realised, but it wasnt much of a difference to her face expression as she remembered him because of some of her friends who blades.

"Lia, Lia Crownswill 18" Lia said as kai liked the name lia especially her as he was even more interested.

"And you've been stalking me!" Lia said as kai nodded as lia got upset to have him near her house even with her parents her parents would go bonkers!

"Yeah, im interested in you, you wanna come round to mine for a game or movie? Or we can do it at yours if-" Kai was cut off as lia pushed him the other was a kai had his answer.

"Yours and if my parents see me with a boy they'll go crazy and definately put me down for good!" Lia said as kai walked for himself while lia got dragged by kai going to a hotel.

**xXx**

Kai took lia into his hotel room different room and floor to tala so they wont see each other.

As Lia sat down on the couch wating for kai, as kai took his jacket off as lia was in black skinnies, black tanktop, and a dark red plain hoody as she had figures girls would die for even for her breast's as everyguy would love to see and have for his own.

"Kai-" Lia said as she was pushed on to the bed not remebering how she ended up on his bed.

"Stop i-" Lia got cut off again as kai kissed lia to shut her up.

"I want -" Lia got cut off again as kai gave a kissed holding her lips with his together as lai moved.

"I met you and why?" Lia finally get to say as kai smiled just for her while he kissed her forehead softly.

"Cause your different your not, like the others your pure right?" Kai said as he kissed lia neck softly letting her moan as it was her first moan he heard her.

"Yeah im still a virgin bet your not!" Lia said under her breath as she turned back to kai.

"Lets play Strip and Choose!" Kai said as lia moaned at that name while she remembered it clearly well with her mates she was happy she was atleast covered as the boys was almost.

"Fine but my panties and bra aint coming off! Also you better not cheat!" Lia said as kai smirked imagining her in lingerie.

Kai got a round table out and 2 chairs both opposite each other, while he got the cards out to play pker but if you loose its strip and the winner picks what you have to take off.

**xXx**

"OMG Its so not fair!" Lia moaned as she was in her skinnies and bra while kai loved it he was topless but having his trousers on.

"Take your trousers off" Kai ordered as he looked at the team while, lia muttered in her breath baka the time was 8:42PM as they was still playing.

Lia took her trousers off throwing them at kai as she, crossed her arms infront of her chest. While she was angry at the hiwatari because she was the one stripping and loosing! Kai played another round as he won again and lia refused to take anything off as kai just smirked as lia still havent paid him, lia didnt know what to repay kai as she thought dinner would be alright would it?

Kai on the other hand, wanted lia as the repayment he wanted to have her as his girlfriend maybe more as kai gave that thought on his must have lists as lia was on top of it.

"Your going to have to repay some how and take something off rules are rules!" Kai said as lia rolled her eyes looking away as she gritted her teeth together.

"I thought that the hiwatari dont play by the rules" Lia questioned as she raised her eye-brow at him as kai smirk widened more.

"You want hard and rough but love?" Kai said as his voice sound challenging, as lia gave a sigh getting up grabbing her clothes as she felt a sudden rush.

"Ahh" Lia just said as she opened her eyes to find her self on the bed as her back felt the soft fabric as she saw kai on top looking like a animal wanting to feast upon her.

"Kai get off me, i ahh fuck!" Lia said as she felt kai grip her waist hard as he started kissing her neck hitting her weak spot instantly.

"I want you to be my girlfriend, lia and i aint going to stop even if you say no, i promise you no one will lay a hand on you, i promise i'll never break your heart, i'll be by your side forever" kai said as lia was touched as her ice walls been melted by his fire and love.

Lia felt happy and loved for the first time well actually in a long time as she and him didnt want to throw this oppurtunity away. Lia lifted kai putting her finger underneath his chin lifting him to her as he did he was surprised as lia pressed her lips against his, as she snaked her arms around his neck holding him tight she kissed him hard as he did the same pushing his tongue through her lips as she sucked on his tongue moaning a bit as lia was doing a great job at it, she moaned because kai was roaming his hands at the right places moving them about.

"Promise" Lia said as she stopped the kissing as she looked at kai in the eyes as he smiled just for her.

"I Promise" Kai said as he kissed lia forehead then lips as lia turned it back at him.

Kai was sitting on his knees on the bed, as lia legs was wrapped around his while he held her lia moved her hair to a side while kai kissed lia chest slowly moving his hands down her back to her clip, lia knew what he was doing while she kissed kai weak spot at the neck, kai moaned as he and she left love bites on each other.

Kai slid his hand as he knew that was a permission for him to continue while he didnt have any trouble unclipping it he took it off as he looked at lia he gave a kiss on her lips as he moved towards her ears.

"Your beautiful beyond what i imagined" Kai whispered as lia felt warm as kai kissed her chest moving towards her C cup breast's as he licked her breast's and her nipples as he heard lia moan tilting her head back each time he hit it as he massaged the other one softly but rough.

Kai done the same with the other one leaving a love bite on each of her chest and breast's while he laid lia down all she had on was her briefs she dosent like thongs as she thought they would always give a wedgy or something like that or they looked too small.

Lia lifted herself up to kai ear as she wanted to say something.

"Kai you know im yours and only yours" Lia said as kai looked at lia with shocked eyes as she nodded giving a soft kiss on his lips then his chest.

Kai understood what lia ment as he slipped his fingers around her breifs slowly taking them down as he took his trousers off, lia helped with the boxers as she sat down while he was at his knees on the bed lia held kai manhood in her hands as he was definately big compared to her, lia put her sliva on his hood then slowly taking it as she sucked on his head then length massaging the part she couldnt reach.

"Fuck Ah lia your good" Kai said as lia went faster sucking on hik harder as he finally came on her mouth as she opened her mouth to let him see that she swallowed the whole load.

"Im not done with you yet" Kai said as he smirked he laid down underneath lia holding her waist as lia was shocked and speechless as kai placed his big thingy in her as he slowly slid in as he pushed lia down as she moaned loudly feeling the pain at first as kai stopped.

"Dont stop AH Fuck oooh!" Lia moaned as kai carried on hearing the moans of melody in his ears. He slowly felt her ease as she took kai cock in, while kai gently but fast moved inside lia as he thrusted in her. Lia put her hands on his rib and chest as he held firm on her hips pushing her in more deep.

"Ah your big i love you kai" Lia said as kai smiled to hear that as he chuckled at the big part but continued faster, harder, better and stronger thrusts inside as she loved it as her strong pain was full of pure pleasure she couldnt resist's!

"Your really sweet and beautiful, i love you too lia" Kai said as lia wondered what he meant by sweet.

"What do you ah mean?" Lia asked as kai went in more deeper than before feeling him hit her hard.

"Your aroma, is this rough and hard enough for you?" Kai questioned as quickly moved postion's as he was now on top, he placed her legs around him while kai went in and started going harder as lia felt her self come as this feeling was full of energy and love between the two.

Kai pushed as he was ready to come, so he did while lia came a few seconds later as the two exploaded, white silky liquid was dripped on to the bed as kai fell in bed with lia as he held her with his arms close to him as she placed her hands on his ribs feeling more secure at night than before.

"That was amazing kai, and i love you" Lia said as kai rested his head on her forehead.

"Yeah it was, we didnt use a condom but i really love you lia you, dont know how much you actually mean to me!" Kai said as lia kissed his lips after than resting her head on to the pillow.

"Arww Kai... And i dont mind if we didnt but i wont hurt you k Goodnight phoenix" Lia said as her heavy eyelids shut her out to sleep.

"Hmm... Lia your my Red Rose and Goodnight love you" Kai said as he kissed her forehead then falling to sleep too as the two was in eachother arms for the whole night together.

* * *

There you go hope you enjoyed my one shot! =P

**Reviews?**

Rebelle Boss - xXx's


End file.
